


Lending a Hand

by Dorito_Sexual



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is a flirt, Bill is completely human meaning that he isnt a demon in any sense, Bill is like 30, BillDip, Dipper is like 29, Dipper is small and Bill is tall, Fluff, Human!Bill, John is like 4, M/M, The title of this fic may change i dunno, because I'm a sucker for small Dip, but my schedual can get irregular because im still in school, domestic AU, i normally update every two weeks, im sorry that the summary is short but you should read it, preschool teacher!Bill, ratings will most likely change, so updates may take longer at times, teacher!Bill, there may be smut in like later chapters, yes that means Mabel had a child at 26 what, yes this is a preschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorito_Sexual/pseuds/Dorito_Sexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher, just an average preschool teacher watching over his students, but what happens when he meets one of their guardians?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He watched the small children play outside, as parents came by to get them. It was the end of the day, and he was glad to see all of these youngsters finally leave. He may have been their teacher, but it was still tiring. He didn’t even remember how he had gotten wrapped up in watching over these children for a whole school year, but he did owe his brother quite a bit, so this was the least he could do.

One of the kids began to run up to him, with a brunette man dressed up in a suit that looked to be in his late twenties chasing after the him.

“Mr Cipher!” the boy yelled “I got you something!”

The small boy held out a small yellow flower, and he smiled down at him “Aw thank you kid!” He gladly took the small gift. “Hows my favorite little monster?” he asked while ruffling the small boys hair getting an excited “Good!” in response. He recognized this boy as John, and he was by far his favourite kid here. He was quite the lively kid, though he could have sworn it was usually a woman chasing after him. He shrugged, and figured that his father finally came to pick him up.

Once the older man finally caught up with his child, he straightened out his back to face the tall blonde. He thought the brunette was short, but with him standing in front of him he had to be around 5’5, but that had no hindrance on his good looks. Man, it was too bad that this man was taken, and by such a wonderful woman too.

“Sorry for this little rascal er.. Mr. Cipher was it? It’s nice to meet you” he held out his hand.

The blonde took his hand shaking it firmly “Bill! Please call me Bill. It’s really no problem, you’re lucky to have such a great son. It’s great to finally meet you, you have a very lovely wife”

He saw the brunettes eyes go wide, then burst out laughing “Oh! This kid isn’t my son, I’m just watching him for Mabel while she’s out on holiday”

Bill felt himself smile a bit “Oh? then who do I have the pleasure of meeting?”

“Dipper, Dipper Pines. I’m the Uncle of this little one” He replied, while patting the kid on his head.

“I hope you and you and your partner aren’t having to much trouble with him then, I know this kid can be quite the loud one”

“Yup, believe me I know, but sadly I don’t have the luxury of a partner with this one. I’m kind of a lone wolf right now”

Bills smile widened at this information, the man was single, and he would most defiantly swoop in.

“Well then, I would be happy to help if you ever need it” He grinned and took out a card, handing it to the smaller man “Here, call me if you ever need to”

Dipper took the card, slipping it into his jacket “Well, since you offered, maybe you could come by tonight? It would just be for Dinner, though you could stay longer if you wanted”

“I would be glad to come by” He couldn’t believe how easy that was. He guessed that maybe Dipper was just lonely, and possibly exhausted from taking care of his nephew all by himself.

“Great! here…” He took out a little piece of paper, writing down an address, then giving it to the blonde.

Bill smiled down at the piece of paper in his hands “I’ll see you tonight then Dipper” before the other could speak, he took the brunette’s hand and kissed the top of it.

Dippers cheeks flushed to a light shade of pink, as he stuttered out “Y-ya, see you l-later” He then swooped up his nephew and quickly walked away, slightly more flustered then earlier.

Bill chuckled as he watched him hurry away. God, he was going to have a lot of fun with this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Thanks for reading the first chapter of this.  
> I'm sorry it's so short, but I promise the other chapters will be longer.  
> Oh! and I'm sorry if I can't update super regularly, as I'm also writing another fanfic (which goes by the name of Under Bright Lights)  
> I would have waited to write this one, but i just couldn't get the idea out of my head..so ya.  
> I hope you enjoy this story


	2. Chapter 2

Bill was outside of the apartment building, pacing back and forth a bit. He was just about to go into the house of someone insanely cute, and he had barely even talked to the man. He didn’t know why he was nervous. Wait, Nervous? No. He was a Cipher and he did not get nervous.

He confidently strode over to the buzzer, punching in the numbers that were written on the piece of paper that was given to him. There were a few rings before someone picked up “Hello, Pines residence”

“Hey Dipper, I’m heree~” Bill chimed, hoping he could recognize his voice.

“Oh, Bill! I’ll be down in a second” and with that, it hung up, and the blonde looked over to the glass door. After a minute of waiting, he saw the brunette come into sight. He waved to him, and he waved back with a small smile.

Once Dipper opened the door, Bill looked down at the brunette with a “Hey.” The shorter man was wearing a light orange sweater, some black skinny jeans, and a plain white apron over all that, which looked way to small for him. It ended up just making him look even more cute. God could this man get any more adorable?

“Hey Bill, just come and follow me” He held the door open for the blonde until he walked in, “So, wheres the little guy?” he asked “Oh, he’s just inside. I tried to get him out here, but he insisted he could handle himself for a few minutes, since he was in the middle of colouring.”

Dipper lead Bill up the stairs to the third floor, walking quickly down the hallway until he reached his house. He opened the door with a “please, come in. Sorry its so messy. Thank you for being here” Bill nodded “Its no problem at all”

He walked in, immediately taking notice of the papers scattered everywhere, then the small child sitting in the middle of the room. He seemed to be pretty wrapped up in his drawing, but when he heard the door shut, he bolted up and ran to hug Bills leg while chanting “Mr. Cipher! Mr. Cipher!”

The blonde chuckled “Call me Bill, kid”

“John get off of his leg” Dipper scolded which got him a sad nod and an “Ok Mama Dip”

Bill started to giggle “Mama?” he questioned. Dippers face turned red with embarrassment as he turned to the younger child to state “I thought I told you to call me Uncle”

“Thats not what Mommy says!” The younger child argued “You’re Mommy is just silly, I’m Uncle Dip”

“Whatever you say Mama” the kid laughed and ran off to color again. The brunette sighed and went back to the kitchen yelling “I’m going to continue making dinner, so just make yourself at home”

Bill shouted back a “Will do” and strode into the living room, plopping down beside the small boy. He tilted his head to see him drawing something. “Watcha drawing kid?” he asked getting a “something for Mama! Mommy told me I should give him something to thank him”

Bill smiled a bit, it was cute how he insisted on calling Dipper ‘mama.’ Though he had to admit that it did suit the man quite well, as from what he’s seen so far, he was very motherly.

He watched the kid draw, he hated to admit it, but he did actually like children, even if they could be quite annoying.  
John held up the picture once he was done, eyes sparkling with pride. He then immediately showed it to Bill whispering “Do you think Mama will like it?”

“I’m sure your Mama will love it!” He whispered back enthusiastically. God he really liked this kid.

They both then turned their heads towards the kitchen as there was a call of “Dinner’s ready!”

The two hurriedly came into the kitchen, which caused Dipper to scold “Don’t run in the house you two!” then looking down at the small brunette “Watcha got there John?”

John pulled out a picture,and handed it to him “For Mama” he proudly announced.

Dipper sighed, not arguing about the name, but took the piece of paper into his hands. He looked at the picture which portrayed four people and their names written at the top. From left to right it read ‘Mama, Me, Mommy, Daddy’  
Dipper smiled down at the picture, and immediately he pulled John up for a tight hug “Thank you John, I love it!!” then putting the small child down on his seat at the table set up.

“This is going on the fridge~” He sang walking over to it, getting a magnet to hold it up into place on the very front of the white fridge. John beamed as his picture was put up, then digging into his food.

Dipper chuckled at Bill who was just watching this scene, still standing in the middle of the kitchen “You can sit down too”

“Don’t you fret, I was just getting to that” he replied, finally moving to sit down.

“Sure you were” the brunette rolled his eyes and went to join them.

John and Bill both dug through their food, both finishing quite quickly, while Dipper was only half way through his.  
He sighed and looked over at the two “Jeez I can’t tell who the real child is” Then leaning over he wiped the smaller child’s face as there was food all over it.

“Well your food is quite amazing!”

He looked over at Bill with a grin “Thanks, but you have some food on your face too y’know?” which got the blondes attention as he quickly tried to wipe any food off his face. The brunette sighed as the other kept missing “Here, just lemme…” He reached over to Bill this time, taking away any food on his face with a napkin.

The blonde blushed a bit, but still laughed at the brunette “I think this kid is right! You really do act like a Mama!”

The brunette grumbled at this comment a bit with a faint pink hue spreading across his face “I do not. My sister just thought it would be funny if she could convince her son to call me that”

“Well it seemed like it worked! But hey, its not bad, at least you’ll be protective of your own little monsters when you finally settle down with a lady”

Dipper laughed a bit at the comment “Ya, i guess, but I’m not exactly interested in ladies”

“Oh? So your free game for me then?” The blonde asked with a playful grin, making sure it sounded more like a joke, even though he was pretty serious.

“I.. I g-guess” He replied then shifting his gaze towards the clock. “Oh! look at the time, lets get you ready for bed” he stated, picking up John again.

“Hey, could you wash the dishes for me? I need to go tuck this one in” He asked, looking back to Bill.

“Of course! Goodnight ya little monster”

“Nighty night Bill!” John exclaimed, still a bit too awake for bed.

Dipper smiled, and walked off into the small room he had set up for the kid, setting him down on the bed so he could go pick out some pajamas. He took out a light blue onesie. “Now do you need any help putting this on?” He asked, getting a “No I’m a big boy!” and with that the small brunette boy grabbed the onesie and attempted to put it on.

He managed to get his feet in properly, but struggled when it came to the arms, however he was determined. “Come here, and let me help you” The small boy pouted, but still walked over to Dipper, who quickly got his arms through, then buttoning up the pajamas. “There we go, now get into bed” John nodded and crawled into the bed, which was luckily pretty close to the ground. Dipper pulled the covers over him, he was about to get up when the small child yelled “Story time! Story time!”

He was going to refuse, as he didn’t have any stories, but he could make one up as he went along. “Alright, Once upon a time…” He told multiple stories about princes, princesses, gnomes, dragons, and mythical creatures, but no matter how many he told, the kid wouldn’t fall asleep. Dipper had finished yet another story when John was still chanting “More! More!” He sighed, and was about to tell another one when Bill creaked open the door

“Hey Dipper, I finished with all the dishes.. woah is the little one still awake?” which got a nod from both of them, and the brunette man giving him a desperate look.

“Hmm… do you wanna hear a song kid?” which got another nod from him, much more excited.  
  
“Ok, here I go..

_Lullaby, and good night, in the skies stars are bright._

_May the moon's silvery beams bring you sweet nightmares._

_Close your eyes now and rest, may these hours be blessed._

_Til the sky's bright with dawn, when you wake with a yawn._

_Lullaby, and good night, you are mama's delight._

_I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my arms….”_

Bill slowly trailed off, his voice turning into a whisper before he stopped completely. The small boy was now sleeping, and the two grown men tiptoed their way out of the room, and back into the living room.

“Thank you so much, I didn’t know if I’d ever get him to sleep”

“No problem! I do teach at a preschool after all.”

The two sat down on the couch in silence until Bill finally took a look at the time “Oh! Wow look at the time, I should probably leave now huh? Don’t want to overstay my welcome”

“O-oh ya, it is quite late isn’t it? um.. you could always stay overnight if you wanted. I have some spare clothes that you could borrow..” It almost seemed that the brunette was sad to see him leave, which made the blonde smile a bit.

“I wouldn’t want to be an inconvenience or anything, but since you offered then I’ll stay! Though it almost seems as if you want me to stay”

“I-I, well I guess I do want you stay.” He admitted, moving his gaze away from the blonde.

“Heh, you love me~”

“Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night. Well, we should probably go to bed too, we defiantly deserve some sleep” He got up again,and when the blonde made no effort to move, he raised an eyebrow “You comin, or are you just gonna sit there frozen?”

“Oh! you meant I should come with you, ok” He followed the brunettes actions, and they both walked carefully into Dippers room. Once in, the brunette was about to dig through his closet for a set of pajamas but Bill just stated “No need for that, just throw me a t-shirt or something” Dipper nodded, and dug out a medium grey t-shirt that he hoped would be big enough for the other, though when he turned around he saw the other in his bright yellow boxers.

He stood there for a few seconds just looking the blonde up and down “Now who’s the frozen one?” he teased, which got the brunette to jump up a bit, throwing the t-shirt over to Bill. “Oh! thanks!”

Dipper turned around with a mumbled “no problem” as he stripped himself of his pants, however he didn’t realize that the blonde was watching him. “Pine trees?” the other asked with a giggle, getting an explanation of “What? I like the forest” He then stripped off his dress shirt and replaced it with a light blue t-shirt. “and why are you watching me change?”

He only got a small snicker and a “Why wouldn’t I?” from the blonde.

Bill noticed the small red that dusted the others cheeks when the brunette turned around to face him again. “So, I should probably go to the couch then”

but that was soon met with a quick reply “N-no, I mean you can sleep in here if you want… If you don’t mind sleeping with me that is…”

“Woah, At least take me to dinner first Pinetree” He retorted while crawling into the large bed.

Dipper gave him a questioning look, until he got it, and his face turned much more red “Y-You know what I meant!” He moved onto the bed as well, turning away from Bill with a “Hmmph”

“Oh, don’t be giving me the cold shoulder now”

He was met with silence “and now its the silent treatment? Ok then, looks like I’ll just have to make you speak”

Bill moved himself so his body was over the brunettes, and Dipper squeaked out “B-Bill what are yo-“ He was cut off by his own laughter as Bill began to tickle him, “No- B-Bill Stop! I get it- I get it!” He laughed out, trying to weakly push the other off of his body.

Bill grinned at him “Fine fine, but don’t start ignoring me again” He rolled off of the brunette, pulling him into a tight side hug this time, as he layer next to him.

“Bill?” he asked, which got a mumbled “Payback” and he noticed the blondes eyes closing.

He sighed and just let it happen, rolling over to face Bill. It was nice to feel another body next to him, for the first time in many years. He let his mind give into sleep, and they both dozed off together, not moving away from each other anytime within the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> I hope you're enjoying this story so far, and thank you to anyone reading this, or giving me kudos,  
> I really appreciate it.  
> Anyways, It was brought to my attention that I never really described how John looked soo heres a picture I drew up of him: http://sta.sh/01b6hskm8br  
> and heres the picture cute smoll John drew: http://sta.sh/0255f0nzua3p  
> Well I hope you like the chapters to come~


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper woke up only to find that the blonde man from last night wasn’t there. He sighed “must have gone home” to himself, forcing himself to roll out of the bed, wandering down the hall only to hear a loud sizzling on the stove, and John babbling to someone.

He walked into the kitchen to see Bill standing at the stove, talking to the small child as he flipped what looked to be pancakes. The brunette hummed at the wonderful smell that spread throughout the house,

“Hey sleeping beauty, did ya sleep well” He looked over at the blonde that was staring back at him with a smile.

“I slept fine, but sleeping beauty? seriously?” He questioned, then turning his attention to the small boy running towards him.

“Would you prefer I call you Pinetree instead?”

Dipper thought back to why he would even suggest that nickname then remembering last night “Did.. Did you make a nickname out of my boxers?!”

“Sure did” He chimed, watching the brunette scoop up John.

“Good Morning Mama tree!!” John exclaimed happily .

“Good morning John” he smiled at the small boy in his arms, then staring at Bill again “Did you seriously get him to call me by that nickname too?”

“Haha no, I just referred to you by that a few times, he must have picked it up” He shrugged “…do you not like it?”

“No, I like the nickname” he replied almost too quickly.

“Good! Because you were stuck with it either way” The blonde smirked over at him, while Dipper walked closer to the man “what are you making anyways?” He asked, taking in the amazing smell that surrounded him once again.

“Pancakes!” he exclaimed getting John to start chanting “Pancakes! Pancakes!” over and over.

“Mmm, well they smell delicious” Dipper smiled, then feeling his stomach growl a bit. Then putting down John, who happily wandered over to his seat.

“Haha, well your stomach certainly agrees” Bill commented, then poking the brunettes belly.

Dipper squeaked a bit,which was then followed by some laughter

“Oh.My.God. You sound adorable!” The blonde wore a wide grin as he continued to poke the smaller mans sides and stomach causing the brunette to shift a bit while gigging “Sto-o-p, you know I’m ticklish” he continued to laugh while the blonde continued to tickle him “Oh? Do I?”

“Yess” Dipper struggled to get away from the evil tickling hands, but to no avail. He eventually brought up his own hands to try and tickle Bills sides but got nothing.

“Oh kid, you should know that I’m not ticklish anywhere” stopping his hands from tickling Dipper, but still holding his sides.

“You have to be ticklish somewhere!” The brunette insisted “and I’ll find out where no matter what I have to do” He smiled up at Bill.

“No matter what,eh?” He questioned “I’ll tell you if you kiss me” He started to rub the others sides a bit.

“W-what??” Dippers face went a bit more red, not moving away from Bill’s touch however. It was pleasant to say the least.

“Oh don’t look so flustered Pinetree, I was just kidding. However, you won’t find out where I’m ticklish. No one has so far”

“O-oh.. Well, the person that will find out will be me”

“Sure it will, anyways I gotta finish up this last pancake” He turned back to face the stove, and Dipper moved to pour some juice for all three of them, placing John’s and Bill’s drinks at the table first, then his. He sat down at the table as well, looking over at Bill as he made the food. He admired the blonde man, not realizing he was spacing out until John yelled something.

“Mama… Mama why are you staring at Bill?”

He heard the blonde chuckle “Ya Pinetree, why are you staring at me?”

“I-I was not staring!”

“I’m offended, how could you not stare at this beauty” Bill shifted his hips out towards the brunette, shaking his ass a tiny bit. This just made Dipper laugh.

“ff- You do not have the butt for that Bill”

“Excuse you my butt is plenty fine”

“Hah,not in that pose”

“I’d like to see you do better” Bill walked over to the table carrying the plates, setting down the smaller portion in front of John, then placing his and Dippers food on the table. But at the comment Dipper just let out a small “Hmmph” and stood up. He placed his elbows down on the wooden table and straightened his back perfectly, showing off his boxer covered ass.

Bill eyed dipper with a slightly sarcastic “oooh” and John just happily munched on his food ignoring what was happening around him. It was just him and the food now.

“Mmm, you do a lot better in that pose” He gave a toothy grin to Dipper and he gave a small confident smile back to him, then sitting back down to eat his food, and Bill soon followed.

They were all digging in to their pancakes when a phone rang. Dipper shot up out of a seat “I’ll get it” and he walked over to the phone.

He picked it up only to hear the excited voice of his sister.

“Hey Bro-bro! How’s my baby doing?”

“Hey Mabes. John’s doing good. We’re all just eating breakfast right now.”

“What are you guys having?” She asked curiously

“Pancakes! God they’re so good haven’t had them in forever. I still miss your cooking”

“Haha I’m sure you do! Anyways, how did you even make pancakes? Cause I know you may be decent at cooking now, but last time I saw you, you could barely flip the things”

“Oh, ya! I didn’t make them, I’ve gotten some help”

“Hmm?? Who is this help? Is this help cute?”

“Um.. his name is Bill. He’s John’s preschool teacher…”

“Oh Bill! You caught an attractive one Dipdot, make sure ya keep him. Or have you two already hooked up?”

“Y-ya he is quite handsome.” He mumbled, then feeling his face heat up "wait. M-Mabel!”

“Oh is he? I think somebody’s gotta crush~” She sung ."I can practically feel your blush from over here”

“Shoosh. No you can’t, because I’m not.”

“Puh-lease Dipper, oh and can you please hand the phone over to Bill for a second”

Dipper paused for a moment knowing his sister would just cause him more embarrassment. He just sighed and grumbled out “She wants to talk to you Bill” as he walked over and handed the phone over.

Bill gladly took it, saying a cheerful “Y’ellow?”

“Hello Bill! Thank you so much for taking care of my brother. So spill, do you think he’s cute?”

“Oh he’s defiantly adorable I will say.”

“Well you better take care of him, but just make sure not to embarrass him too much. He really needs a relationship right now in my opinion and you seem like a good guy”

“Why thank you! I hope he thinks so too. I can feel him warming up to me! Oh and you should know he had me over last night~”

“Bill don’t tell her that! She’s just going to get weird ideas” The brunette boy yelled at him

The blonde chuckled and rolled his eyes, then staring down at the even smaller brunette who seemed to be interested in what they were doing. “Hey, you wanna talk to your little rascal now?”

“Yes! That would be great thank you”

Bill handed the phone over to John “It’s your mommy, she wants to talk to you” the kids smile grew and he quickly yelled “Hello Mommy!” into the phone.

“Hello sweetie, hows my favourite boy?”

“I’m good. I got to paint!!”

“Oh well that's great honey! How has your Mama been treating you?”

“Mama Tree is nice! He reads me books, and goes to the park with me..” He mumbled of a few other things as his mind wandered.

“Well that's fantastic! I’ve got to go now, but I’ll be seeing you in a few days to come and pick you up. Ok?”

“No! I wanna keep talking!”

“I’m sorry sweetie, but I’ll call you again later ok?”

“Fine…” John pouted

“Good boy! I’ll talk to you later, I love you”

“Love you too mommy”

and with that the phone turned off and Dipper took it out of his hands. He put it back in its proper place and sat back down.

“Hmm…What should we do today…” The brunette mumbling to himself, not realizing that the blonde had come up behind him.

"How about we all go to the park?!” Bill shouted the suggestion, making Dipper jump up a bit. John heard this too however and started to jump up and down excitedly ‘Yes! Park! Park! Park! Please Mama??”

“Ok, ok sure.. but are you sure you don’t mind Bill? I mean I’m sure you’re already tired of us”

“Not at all! You two are very fun” He leaned a bit closer so he was by Dipper’s ear to whisper “especially you Pinetree”

The brunette shot up and quickly walked over to the small child picking him up. “Well lets get you all dressed then!” This still didn’t hide his faint blush from Bill though, and the blonde wore a small smirk as he watched the other scurry off into the other room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Thank you guys so much for reading this,  
> and sorry that this chapter took longer to update. I started another goddamn fanfiction,  
> and school just came up and I was really stressed this past week. However, since I'm going  
> to a convention this weekend I really wanted to make sure to get a chapter out before then (since I'll have like no time)  
> Well, Thank you all so much for all the kudos, bookmarks, views and comments. I appreciate them all :)


	4. Chapter 4

Dipper, Bill, and John made their way down to the park, soaking in all the warmth from the sunny afternoon. They all held hands, as they decided on swinging John up every few steps, which caused him to giggle. Dipper laughed along with the small child, as Bill hummed in content, wondering if it was possible for this moment to last forever. At this point he wasn’t sure if he ever wanted to leave this family as in his opinion, they were both utterly adorable. The way Dipper seemed to care so much about his nephew, and the way John seemed to brighten up any room made everything feel like a fairytale.

They continued this happy process until they reached the park which was luckily only a few blocks away. As soon as they touched the vibrant green grass the smaller brunette let go of their hands and sprinted off in the direction of the slide. Dipper ran after him, and Bill chuckled at the sight. It was just like the first day he met him, which he realized was only the previous day. He thought about that for some time as he was quickly welcomes into the family and it made it feel like they had known each other forever. He already couldn’t think of a life without the brunette and that alone was strange. He never felt like this for anyone he had pursued before. He swore this man used some kind of magic or something and while he was figuring out how exactly this had happened he was called over by the exact person he was thinking about.

“Bill! Hurry up!”

He looked over to the two and saw that they were placed at the top of the slide, with John placed in Dippers lap. He quickly ran the rest of the way over and greeted them with a “My amazing self is here now” and he climbed up the stairs leading to the slide. Dippers eyes followed the blonde with a question of “What are you-“ being cut off by a “PREPARE FOR LIFT OFF” by the man who had now put himself close behind Dipper as he pushed them all down the slide. The structure rattled a bit more than usual, but nothing too bad. They had zoomed down it, and John put his fists in the air as he let out a happy “wheeeeee” Dipper put his feet down once they had reached the bottom, holding onto the kid to prevent him from falling down. With an “oof” Bills weight was put onto his back, causing his upper body to fall forwards slightly.

Suddenly realizing just how close he was to the blonde, he shot up with John still in his arms, making Bill fall completely forwards onto the slide. He continued to lay there and eventually Dipper rolled his eyes and held out a hand to him “Fff-get up you big baby, and lets go have some more fun!” the smaller brunette cheered “Fun! Fun! Fun!” over and over until Bill finally took Dippers hand. He was pulled up by the small amount of muscle the other had, and still hand in hand they all ran over to the swing set.

Once there, Dipper placed John on one of the smaller swings, and proceeded to push him lightly. If he was being honest, he was always quite scared of hurting the little one. He would never forgive himself if he brought any harm to his precious nephew. After a few moments of pushing him with way too little force, Bill sighed and moved behind him.

“You’re pushing way to soft Pinetree! Here, let me handle this”

Before he could protest, the blonde gently pushed Dipper aside, and took matters into his own hands. He grabbed the back of the swing pulling it over his head. He then ran quickly under the boys swing, only letting go once he was in front of it. This caused John to swing very high with a large amount of giggles and other small cute noises, and Bill went behind the little one and continued to push with much more strength than was previously used. He grinned over at the brunette who seemed to be relieved that John was okay.

“Now that is how you swing” Bill commented, a large, toothy smile still spread over his face. Dipper shook his head at the man, he wondered how someone could act so young. He shrugged, must of been because of the job, or maybe he was always like this, it’s not like he would know.

They all played the rest of time they were there, and at one point the two adults found that they were enjoying themselves. They chased the little one around, and Bill continuously did things that seemed to be dangerous, just to freak Dipper out. The blonde found it entertaining how the other man worried so much. Dipper however felt like Bill needed to slow down a bit. He had only known this man for two days and he was already impacting his life so dramatically, and John seemed to really love him. The brunette honestly didn’t have many people in his life at this point, so it was strange how some funny, attractive guy actually wanted to be friends with him.

Wait… Attractive? How did that slip in there? Dipper had honestly no idea where his thoughts were heading, but he refused to think too hard on it. Yes, he would admit that the blonde man was attractive, but in the friend kind of way…. right? It wasn’t like he was attracted to him. Not like it mattered either way, because there was no way that Bill would be interested in a small time writer. At least he thought he wouldn’t be. Of course he had noticed his flirting, but he had decided that it was probably more friendly if anything, as his character did seem like that.

He continued to dig a deeper hole in his mind as the two with him poked him waiting for a response. They eventually had to resort to calling out his name and it was after the fifth time that he whipped his head up, only to come face to face with the same man he was thinking of.

“Pinetree” Bill snickered “Lost in your thoughts I see?”

Dipper looked around noticing that they were in front of his apartment building. “I…Ya I guess I was” A small, embarrassed smile appeared on his face as he finally took out his keys and opened up the door to the lobby. Dipper pressed the button to the elevator, waiting until the door opened. When he stepped foot in it however, Bill took John and placed him on his shoulder “Race you” was all he got before the blonde had ran off in the direction of the stairs, and he waited calmly.

Dippers smile turned into a tiny smirk as he didn’t see the man he was ‘racing’ He calmly walked down the hall to his apartment, but to his surprise Bill was already waiting for him.

“I won~” the blonde bragged, which Dipper rolled his eyes to and walked to stand in front of the door to unlock it.

“Ya, whatever”

“Oh don’t be like that Pinetree, I was just stating the facts”

“I don’t care that you won Bill”

“Awww, but you should careee” He gave a fake pout to Dipper,as he dragged the last word.

“Just get inside, well if you’re staying for dinner that is”

“Of course I’m staying for dinner! But I should be leaving soon huh?”

Dipper saddened again at the thought of Bill leaving, but he should let the blonde go back to his own house. He had no right to try and keep him here longer anyways, he had only just met him.

“Ya, I guess you should.”

Once they were all inside with their shoes off Dipper decided to go straight to making the food. It’s not that he wanted Bill out of here quicker, it’s that he knew how John got without food. To say he got cranky was an understatement.

Dipper tried to work as fast as possible, starting off with chopping vegetables, adding them to a pot along with broth and various spices. He tasted it a few times in the process of stirring, adding a few things as he went along. He had only picked up his love for making food after college, when he decided that his crappy diet of cereal and microwavable food just wasn’t cutting it anymore. He had wanted to ask his sister for help, but knew that she was busy herself since she was pregnant at the time. He had decided to buy a cook book instead and go off various youtube tutorials. He had burnt almost all his food in the beginning, which Mabel still jokes about, but at one point or another he actually became a pretty decent cook. He was smiling as he thought about his past, when a screech pulled him out of it.

“Is everything alright in there?” He called out, and instead of getting reply, he got a worried Bill with a crying John in is arms. Dipper quickly walked over and took the child rocking him gently “What happened?”

“I don’t know, he was all giggly and happy, but he just started crying all of a sudden. I tried to comfort him by hugging him but he just screamed at me” He said with a very worried tone, even pacing a bit.

Dipper laughed a bit at how concerned Bill was. Okay, he could agree with Bill now, seeing someone so distressed over something small was pretty funny. He continue to rock John “Bill, it’s ok he’s probably just hungry” He looked down at the small kid he was holding “Are you hungry?” This got a nod in reply, and he looked over at the stew, then back at the kid who he placed down at the table. John pouted as he was put down, and he was about to start whining and crying again before he was shushed “Dinner will be ready very soon, can you wait just a tiny bit longer?” Another nod, and the brunette man sighed in relief.

He went back to stirring the stew with Bill now trying to distract the smaller one from his hunger. Thankfully, the food was quickly finished and was served to the youngest one first. John dug into it as soon as the bowl was placed in front of him, leaving a mess on his mouth, hands, and the area surrounding him. How someone could eat so messily was beyond Dipper, but he was sure he would grown out of it eventually. He then moved on to serving him and Bill, and he hoped it would be enough to satisfy the other. His thoughts did bring up a good point earlier that he hadn’t any new friends for a while, so if he was lucky, the blonde would actually enjoy his company and possibly come back. Well he did stay over the night of meeting him, but he could have been testing the waters. Either way, Dipper found himself liking Bill around him, and he didn’t want him to leave. Another thought that kept creeping up on him was the looks the preschool teacher had, because he had to admit that damn, he was very good looking. He hoped that it was more or less in an appreciative kind of way, instead of an actual attraction, since he didn’t know if he was ready to date again. He had a few past relationships, but most of them didn’t last long, and almost all of them ended because of the other person getting bored with him. Always a comment on that he worked too hard on his books, and didn’t spend enough time with them. He always shrugged it off, even though it still hurt.

He watched the other man happily eat up his stew faster than he knew was humanly possible. The brunette went at his usual slow pace, and conversation with Bill was pretty nonexistent at this point, until he heard him finally speak up.

“Watcha thinking about Pinetree?”

Dipper tilted his head a bit in confusion “huh?”

“I said, what are you thinking about?”

“Oh nothing of importance”

“Come on kid, humor me”

“Don’t call me kid, I’m probably older than you. Why do you want to know anyways?”

“Im 30, so unless your older than that I can call you kid. I’ve just always been interested in what others are thinking, so spill.”

“You’re 30?! You look about 25, jeez. I’m still only a year younger though so you should really not call me kid. And fine, I was just thinking of how I haven’t made a friend in a while…” _‘…and that you’re attractive’_ He decided not to say that last bit.

“Well that settles it, you got no say in it kid. Though, frankly I’m amazed that someone as adorable as you doesn’t have more friends.”

“a-adorable?” Was what Dipper meant to think, but instead came out as a quiet whisper. He hadn’t realized he had even said it until he heard the other chuckle.

“Ya Pinetree! You’re cute. Simply adorable” A small blush spread to Dippers cheeks and he covered his mouth with his hand. “Oh kid, do’t make a face like that from a simple compliment. It’ll be impossible to leave you if you continue that” He leaned a bit closer to the brunette, his elbows now resting on the table. He was about an inch away from Dippers face when the smaller one finally decided to speak up. “What are you doing with Mama?” They’re eyes both widened a bit, Dippers face only going brighter as Bill laughed again.

“Nothing” Dipper answered quickly.

“But…But you looked like Mommy and Daddy!” The younger boy insisted.

“What do you mean by that?” Bill asked, with a small grin but he never got an answer as John was already rambling.

“But you two are boys! Can boys be like Mommy and Daddy?”

Dipper was too embarrassed to explain as he now knew what he meant. He was basically saying that it looked like they were dating, or.. something along that line. Luckily, Bill decided to explain for him.

“Yes! Two boys or even two girls can be just like your Mommy and Daddy, but me and your Mama aren’t like that.” He then leaned over to the smaller one, whispering something that Dipper could clearly hear “But between me and you, I would love for your Mama to be my wife one day” John giggled at this, and Bill wiggled his eyebrows at Dipper. The brunette moved to where he could lightly smack Bill on the arm “I’m not a girl, so I can’t be your wife, jeez”

“Are you saying that you’ll be my husband?” The other grinned at him.

“N-no! I’m just saying that I’m not a girl”

“You sure about that? You act just like a Mama”

“I do not! I just don’t want John to get hurt…” Dipper defended, mumbling the last part.

“Ya suree, you totally aren’t Motherly”

“Stop with the sarcasm, I’m serious”

“Hi serious, I’m Bill”

“Oh my actual god”

Dipper stood up and took everyones plates, dumping them in the sink, not really caring about cleaning them in this particular moment. Bill slowly got up and stretched out “Well..I better get going.”

“Ya…ya you probably should”  
  
“Awe, are sad to see me go?”

“It’s just nice to have some extra help…” Dipper trailed off while walking towards the front door, following Bill with John behind him.

“Ya, well remember you can call me anytime! I’m always happy to help” He swung open the door and took a step out.

“Mmm thanks for that, I’ll defiantly keep that in mind. See you on Monday?”

“See ya on Monday!” Bill confirmed, walking away still waving at him. Dipper waved back with a small smile on his face, only closing the door once he saw the blonde hair completely disappear from his view. He turned back to John who was still waving fast, picking him up. The young one turned a bit so he could stare at the brunette with an innocent look. “Mama, do you like Bill?”

It took him a few seconds to think of an appropriate answer as he didn’t know what kind of like John was referring to. He didn’t really care however, he was still quite an innocent child so he was sure he only meant it in a friendship kind of way.

“Ya…Ya I do” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thank you so much for every comment, kudos, bookmark and read. It means alot!  
> And I'm so sorry for taking so long to update this fanfic. My ideas for this chapter were kind of limited, so it was strangely difficult to write.  
> I also have 2 other fanfictions I'm working on (God, why did I do this to myself) sooo ya, updates may be slower. ( I do know however where this story will be heading. I basically have an entire thing planned for major events. Along with a plan for a small intermission fic, like I dunno 1.5 of this fic and then possibly a sequel. I can't say what it would be about because it would give away the ending of this, but I can promise that if I decide to make it, it will be good... In my opinion anyways)  
> Sooo ya. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please feel free to comment or message me or anything! Even if its just to say hi.  
> I'll see you in the next update! :)
> 
> EDIT: I made an ask blog purely for this fanfic, where you can ask Dipper, John, Bill, anyone else who is to be introduced into this fic, or me questions: http://ask-mama-dip.tumblr.com/


	5. Chapter 5

Dipper woke up on Sunday morning feeling unusually lonely. God, he had only had Bill over for one night and he already wanted someone next to him again. Why did he have to realize just how lonely he had been. All his other friends were married or in long-term relationships so they all barely had time for him anymore, and with himself looking after John for the next few weeks he wasn’t going to have much time to himself anyways. Well, at least the younger one gave him some kind of company, and he had to admit it was nice. However the day before made him think about how much he wanted a family. It may have been stupid, since Bill was just a friend, but for once he didn’t feel so alone. He felt like maybe someone other than his family truly cared for him. Of course he loved his family, but he just needed someone else to think of him, romantically or otherwise.

He slowly sat up with a groan, getting out of bed to walk down the hallway. A flash of Bill came into his mind, making him smile a bit, but he quickly shook his head. No, that wasn’t going to be a regular thing, and he had to get used to doing everything by himself again. How did someone he barely knew make him think twice about how he was currently living. Dipper walked into Johns room, wondering how he was still asleep. Well, until he saw the clock that is. He had apparently gotten up at 5:30 am, and he wondered why his body had to do this to him. He decided to quietly wander into the kitchen, and lay his head down on the counter as he stood, groaning in annoyance. He knew that at this rate he couldn’t get himself back to bed, and he would just have to get over being tired.

He grumbled to himself as he lifted his head again, walking over to the fridge to see what he could easily make. He looked around and sighed as he found nothing he wanted. He looked around the kitchen and decided toast would have to do for now. Dipper continued with making his food, cleaning around his kitchen as he waited for it to fully toast. Once it was finished, he hurriedly ate his food since he found himself to be strangely hungry.

He continued with cleaning the house until John woke up. He immediately made breakfast for the little one, then leaving briefly to get himself dressed. Once he came back, he sat down with him, having some kind of conversation with the other, which was usually just incoherent babble from his nephew at this time in the morning.

For the rest of the morning he simply watched over John, playing some small games with him, even ending up drawing with him at one point. Dipper always found himself smiling when he was watching over the small child, as his personality almost reminded him of his sister’s. He could already imagine how popular he would be in the future if he stayed this way. His sister had always been the center of attention, and he hoped that his nephew would have that same luxury. Overall, Dipper was glad his sister had brought someone else so wonderful into the world. Sadly, he knew that he couldn’t play with him forever, and he had some errands to run.

John was in the middle of colouring a bear in bright colours when Dipper finally spoke up.

“Hey John?” The kid looked up from his page with a confused expression.

“Yes Mama?” The brunette man sighed at the name, but chose to let it slide. It wasn’t the child’s fault if Mabel decided that he would be deemed a ‘mama.’

“I have to go out shopping, but I can’t leave you here alone. So we have to get you dressed and leave soon.” The small ones mouth turned into a pout as he whined at him.

“But…but Mr.Bear” He pointed to the drawing, with a sad little expression that Dipper had to give into.

“You can finish colouring Mr.Bear, and then we’ll leave, okay?” John smiled returned, nodding quickly as he hurriedly went to finish his picture.

Dipper got up and went into John’s room, picking out some of his clothes for him. He got a pair of jeans for him and one of the sweaters Mabel made for him. This one was a bright blue sweater that matched his nephews eyes, it had ‘John’ Printed on the front, with each letter being in a different colour of the rainbow. He smiled fondly on it as it reminded him of one of her old sweaters. He searched the room for his favourite pair of rainbow socks, then walking back into the living room to see John sitting up with a proud smile on his face. As Dipper made his way further into the room, he saw John’s finished picture and he made sure to put on the biggest smile for his nephew as he exclaimed.

“Oh! Mr.Bear looks so good, you did a great job sweetie! Does Mr.Bear want to be put on the fridge?”

John picked up his drawing and ran up to his uncle, handing it to him with a huge grin and multiple “Yes!” ’s. Dipper took the paper walking quickly over to the fridge, while John followed close behind him, bouncing up and down while watching with an excited expression. The older man placed the art high and proud on the drive, keeping it secure with a magnet. He turned around to face his nephew again.

“Ok, now we have to get you all dressed” He handed the child his clothes and watched him scurry off to hurriedly change. He came back out a few minutes later, having everything on properly with the exception of his sweater, which was on backwards. The older brunette shook his head and walked towards the child.

“Oh you have your sweater on backwards, lift up your arms” John immediately put up his arms, and Dipper wondered why he listened so well to him. Well, at least he was easy to put up in that way. Dipper pulled the sweater off of him and turned it around, then putting it back on the proper way.

“There we go, now lets go get those groceries”

————

They were both wandering the isles with Dipper pushing a cart. John happily sat in it amongst the groceries they had picked up so far, looking around at everything around him. The brunette absolutely loved watching him, he missed the innocence, and how everything in the world at that age was just so wonderful.

He grabbed what he needed off the shelves, having to stand on his toes to reach the particularly high ones. He didn’t want to buy too much stuff as he didn’t have much money at this point. It wasn’t like he was desperately poor or anything, but he could defiantly use a bit of extra cash.

John fidgeted in the cart quite a bit, and Dipper could tell he was getting impatient. He decided to lean over and talk to him a bit, just to distract him while he moved to the final aisle to get the last of what he needed.

“Is there anything you want John?” He saw his nephew look back at him with a small smile, then quickly looking around. He soon spotted a few deserts and he was pointing and soon yelling ”Cookies!!” which was shushed by Dipper. The brunette man considered it, but that changed when he saw the price tag. He looked down at the child who gave him big eyes with a small pout, and how could he say no? Though he still didn’t want to buy such pricey food, so he figured something else would work.

“How about we make some cookies together at home instead?” John seemed to grow even happier at that, saying multiple “yes!” ’s, making Dipper chuckle a bit. “Ok, lets go find some chocolate chips then” He turned his cart around, and started walking, looking for the aisle that contained the ingredients he needed. He however, didn’t watch where he was going, and before he knew it he walked into someone. He apologized quickly with an “I’m so sorry” looking up to see the back of a blonde head. He stuttered out “B-Bill?” only to see that when the man turned it around, it was defiantly not the man he thought. The stranger had a confused look on his face and Dipper explained with a quick “I thought you were someone else, sorry”

The other man grumbled out a “Don’ worry ‘bout it” and walked off. The brunette sighed and turned his head around to start looking again, but jumped with a small squeak as he was met with a body very close to his. This got a cackle of the other along with a “Looking for me Pinetree?” Dipper huffed a bit, and relaxed again “No, I just happened to bump into someone and thought it was you. Pretty embarrassing right?” He laughed awkwardly, remembering the incident that happened only moments before.

“Mmm, yes. Must have been embarrassing.” He nodded in agreement.

Dipper struggled to find some conversation, he was never good at this. “Sooo..what brings you here?” He mentally slapped himself for that. It was obvious why he was here, it was a grocery store for fucks sake. Luckily for him, Bill only chuckled slightly, and answered the question with a

“I’m getting some food for the kids tomorrow. They really love eating small food, so I have to go out every weekend to get more.”

“You must care a lot about those kids”

“What? Pff.. They just get really irritable if I don’t give them anything” Bills face went slightly red, and he lifted up his head a bit. Dipper snickered because it was obvious that he liked kids. He remembered what a fun day they had the previous day, and he thought of how great Bill was with John. “He would make a really good father..” Dipper whispered to himself, not realizing that he blonde could hear him.

“What about a father?” The other asked quite loudly, and now it was Dippers turn to get nervous.

“Nothing!” He said too quickly, making Bill grin at him.

“Hmmm…Ok then! But I won’t forget about it, so expect to explain later”

Dipper sighed and continued walking in the direction he was originally trying to go, and is friend continued to follow cheerfully beside him.

“Soo… what are you trying to find? You were looking pretty lost before”

“Huh? I wasn’t lost, just decided to get something last minute. I’m trying to find the chocolate chips”

“Oh! Those small things? We’re in the completely wrong aisle for that. Wait here, I’ll be back soon” With that, Bill placed his basket down and took off, running quickly through the store. He heard a small crash along with maniacal laughter that had to be Bill’s, and the sound of some lady apologizing to him. He assumed he waved it off like it was nothing, but it was only a guess from how he acted in general.

A few moments passed of John still babbling to himself, while Dipper looked around every few seconds and attempting to listen to whatever his nephew was talking about. He eventually heard loud feet hit the floor near him, and he looked back to see Bill holding three large bags of chocolate chips with a large toothy smile. Once the blonde reached the other two, he held out the bags slightly away from him, exclaiming “Look what I found Pinetree! Their on sale! Buy two get one free!”

“That’s great Bill, but I can barely afford one bag along with all my stuff, let alone two” He tried to be polite as he didn’t want Bill to feel like his effort was wasted.

“Oh please! I can pay for them. In fact! Let me pay for all of your stuff!” The blonde seemed way to eager to pay for that much stuff, and the brunette scrunched up his eyebrows in thought.

“I..I couldn’t let you pay for this much-“ He was cut off by a finger pressed to his lips, along with a “shhhh”

“Pinetree. I have more money than I know what to do with. I will pay for you.”

“but-“ he was shushed once again.

“I.Will.Pay.For.You” He repeated in a stern voice that left no room to argue. Dipper decided it would be best not to argue, and silently nodded in agreement.

“Good! Now that that’s settled…” Bill picked up his basket and placed all of his stuff in Dippers cart instead. “If you don’t mind, could you push the cart? Since we’re paying together now”

“uhh.. sure.” Dipper stared blankly at his friend. He couldn’t believe that he was going to pay for all of his stuff. God, he was lucky to have someone like Bill in his life.

“Great! Now follow me, theres still some stuff I need to get.” Dipper gave another nod, as he wordlessly followed Bill. He continued to push the cart, looking down at John for a second, wondering why he hadn’t recognized Bill yet. However, he saw that he was continuously trying to grab things off the shelf. Dipper sighed, and scolded him with a “John, stop trying to grab things off the shelf” John gave his uncle a pout but turned to look around him again, finally spotting the blonde. He exclaimed “Bill!!” and pointed at said man.

Bill turned around with a smile and walked towards the cart again. Dipper stopped pushing it, as the other bent down to ruffle his nephews hair. “Didn’t notice me before kid?” John shook his head and Bill gave a short laugh “Well, I’m sticking with you two cuties for the rest of the trip. Is there anything you want?”

John quickly replied with a shout of “Animal crackers!!!” Bill patted his head and stood up fully again, “You got it kid!” Bill then strode ahead of them once again, grabbing a large box of animal crackers along the way and tossing it into the cart. Dipper continued to follow the blonde, watching in amazement as the cart filled up almost completely with everything from apples to cake. It began to get difficult to push with everything inside of it, but he didn’t complain as the other was paying for his food. They finally reached the register and the brunette eyes widened as the cost went higher and higher. Once everything was bagged, the cost was $357.82, Dipper watched in awe as the blonde handed over the money in cash, and proceeded to pick up all the bags.

“Bill, I can take some of those if you want”

“Pshhh, it’s fine. You just go put the cart away, and I’ll walk with you to your car.” Dipper did as he said and pushed the cart back to where the others were. He chained up the cart, getting his quarter back, and taking John out of the cart. He carried him back over to Bill where they walked together back to his car. The blonde chatted endlessly, going through many different topics, only stopping in the middle of one of them when they reached Dipper’s car.

"So, I take it this is your car then?”

“Ya, er.. thanks for everything. Its really helpful, you have no idea” Dipper unlocked his car, and put John inside his booster seat, buckling him in, then moving to open up the trunk.

“Well, I can imagine, but seriously its nothing!” Bill put down all the bags and looked through them, taking out a few things, placing them in other bags. Once everything was sorted he left three bags in Dippers trunk, picking up the other 4. Dipper slammed the trunk down, and smiled at the blonde.

“Whatever you say, but really. Thank you.” Bill smiled back, much gentler than his usual grins. Dipper gave him a slightly nervous look, as he had never noticed that expression on the blondes face. A stare between them went on for a few seconds, before Bill broke the silence by ruffling the brunettes hair, laughing a “No need to be so nervous Pinetree. Now, I would love to stay here with your adorable self, but sadly I can’t so…” He kissed Dippers cheek and quickly walked away, waving “See you tomorrow!” The brunette brought his hand to brush where the other had pecked his cheek, giving a weak wave back and quietly replying

“See you tomorrow” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm so sorry this has taken so long to update.   
> I've actually been writing this chapter for the last week and a half, but I kept getting writers block (Thats why that weird "Sunny D" fanfiction was created)   
> But ya.. here's the next chapter. I hope you're enjoying this so far, cause I really love writing this AU.  
> Oh! and before I forget to add, incase you didn't see the edit I made on the last chapter, I made an ask blog for this AU, sooo if you wanna check it out, heres the link: http://ask-mama-dip.tumblr.com/  
> I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors in this fic, I wanted to get this out asap. (please if there are any you notice, feel free to call me out on them. If there are any, I'll probably fix them eventually buuuuttt ya.)   
> Thank you so much for all the support! I really realllyyyy appreciate it.


	6. April Fools :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saying, this was a chapter for April Fools day. I'm not taking it down,   
> and I don't even know if these will be mentioned in the main plot, but I had to write something,   
> I'll try to update an actual chapter soon!

Dippers eyebrows knitted together as he heard a small noise outside. It was now very late in the night, and if he was going to see Bill tomorrow, he'd definitely need some proper sleep.

He heard a loud knock on his door, and he opened it only to see Bill himself standing there. He tilted his head in confusion at exactly why the man was there at 3am on April 1st, asking a sleepy "Bill...what are y-"

but was shushed by a finger meeting his lips. Bill's face turned stern, making him look serious. This only made Dipper worry, but before he could ask if anything was wrong, the blonde spoke.

"Dipper...there's something very important I need to tell you."

Dipper stared back at him, wondering exactly what it could be, eventually replying with "Ok...go on."

Bill took a deep breath in, and pressed something in his pocket. A faint instrumental of a song played and the blonde soon began to sing.

 

" _Oooh_

 _We're no strangers to love_  
_You know the rules and so do I_  
_A full commitment's what I'm thinking of_  
_You wouldn't get this from any other guy_  
  
_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_  
_Gotta make you understand_  
  
_Never gonna give you up_  
_Never gonna let you down_  
_Never gonna run around and desert you_  
_Never gonna make you cry_  
_Never gonna say goodbye_  
_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_  
  
_We've known each other for so long_  
_Your heart's been aching, but_  
_You're too shy to say it_  
_Inside, we both know what's been going on_  
_We know the game and we're gonna play it_  
  
_And if you ask me how I'm feeling_  
_Don't tell me you're too blind to see_  
  
_Never gonna give you up_  
_Never gonna let you down_  
_Never gonna run around and desert you_  
_Never gonna make you cry_  
_Never gonna say goodbye_  
_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_  
  
_Never gonna give you up_  
_Never gonna let you down_  
_Never gonna run around and desert you_  
_Never gonna make you cry_  
_Never gonna say goodbye_  
_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_  
  
_(Ooh, give you up)_  
_(Ooh, give you up)_  
_Never gonna give, never gonna give_  
_(Give you up)_  
_Never gonna give, never gonna give_  
_(Give you up)_  
  
_We've known each other for so long_  
_Your heart's been aching, but_  
_You're too shy to say it_  
_Inside, we both know what's been going on_  
_We know the game and we're gonna play it_  
  
_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_  
_Gotta make you understand_  
  
_Never gonna give you up_  
_Never gonna let you down_  
_Never gonna run around and desert you_  
_Never gonna make you cry_  
_Never gonna say goodbye_  
_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_  
  
_Never gonna give you up_  
_Never gonna let you down_  
_Never gonna run around and desert you_  
_Never gonna make you cry_  
_Never gonna say goodbye_  
_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_  
  
_Never gonna give you up_  
_Never gonna let you down_  
_Never gonna run around and desert you_  
_Never gonna make you cry_  
_Never gonna say goodbye_  
_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you"_

 

Dipper was standing there silently, with a very disappointed look on his face. 

 

"Did...Did you just rick-roll me?"

 

"Yeeeup! April Fools!"  Bill ran down the hallway cackling, Dipper standing there in amazement before closing the door and going back to bed.

 

It was _way_ too early for this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I'm so sorry I just had to. It was wayyy too tempting.  
> I'll try to get an actual chapter out soon, but for now, enjoy this!


	7. Chapter 7

Dipper rapidly clicked his pen, as he sat at his desk trying to think of ideas. At this point, he was desperate, he needed to start coming up with ideas for his next novel. After all of these years, he had finally started to make a name for himself, and for the first time he couldn’t think. Well, to be exact he couldn’t think about anything or anyone but Bill. His mind kept running in circles, thinking about what had happened earlier that day. Bill had…Bill had kissed him. Well he had kissed his cheek to be exact, but for whatever reason Dipper couldn’t forget about it. He couldn’t figure out what it meant. Was it just a friendly gesture, or something more? He knew that he had been “as dense as a block of wood”, as he was told by his sister, but he didn’t think that someone like Bill could possibly be interested in him. Although the blonde man was strange, he was funny, outgoing…and really attractive. There was no way Bill would like him as more than a friend.  
  
Dipper slammed his head against the desk, immediately regretting his decision as he yelled a loud “Fuu-!!” Luckily he had caught himself before completing the swear, as he had to remember that there was still his young nephew running around the house. Just as he was thinking of him, John ran into his room, almost tripping over his own feet as he did so.  
  
“Are you ok mama?” he questioned, though it was more of a yell.  
  
“Yes John, I’m fine, but we should go get you into bed”  
  
With that, Dipper went to tuck him in, then returning back to his own room. He sat at his desk for hours, trying to think of something other than his new friend. He touched his cheek wear the other man had kissed it earlier, blushing at the thought. He couldn’t… he couldn’t like him. Yes, he had accepted his sexuality a while ago, long before he even started college. However, Bill would never like him back.. he thought. He didn’t really know anymore if he as being completely honest. He couldn’t even sleep at this point, and he knew he had to talk to someone about this. He needed for someone to help clear his mind. The brunette searched for his cell phone under the piles of paper on his desk, immediately dialing the number he knew by heart once he found it. God, he hated to bother his sister like this, but he needed someone else’s view.  
  
“Why hello Broseph! Never would have expected you to call so late… well at least it’s late where you are! So… Whats the occasion?” Mabel’s cheery voice was ear piercing through the phone, but it still somehow calmed him. It always did, as he had simply grown accustomed to it.  
  
“Haha, ya. Just… just something happened and I need to talk about it with you.” He replied, his nervous voice being much quieter than his twin’s.  
  
She soon became more concerned “Did..did something happen to John?”  
  
“No! Nothing happened to John, just..  something happened with Bill” He spoke softer as he went on, so by the time he was finished it was only a mumble.  
  
“Ohhh~ With Bill huh? Well tell me what this something is. Oh my god, did you two hook up?!” Dipper could practically feel his sister’s grin through the phone, as she questioned him.  
  
“W-What?!?! Hook up.. Mabel no! No we didn’t hook up. He.. he just kissed my cheek” The brunette male was as red as a tomato as the memory started to repeat in his head again.  
  
“Just a kiss on the cheek? Pff.. What are you getting so flustered for? I know for a fact that you’ve done things that are way less innocent”  
  
“How do you know about what I’ve… you know what? I rather not know. I’m not flustered! I… I just don’t know what it means, like does he like me? How could that even be a possibility?? He’s so attractive, and fun, and I’m just so… so me”  
  
“Of course he likes you dummy! …And did I hear you say he was 'so attractive'? “  
  
“But what if he was just being friendly? I mean, is he even gay?”  
  
“No buts Dipper! That’s barely being just friendly, and why don’t you ask him yourself?” She questioned, still with  quite a happy voice. She really wanted her brother to find someone good for him, as he hadn’t dated in years. Even when he did date, it was never anything serious, and all Mabel wanted was for Dipper to find someone to take care of him. To be there for him when she couldn’t be, and she’d talked to Bill enough to know that while yes, he was a flirt, he was defiantly a protective type.  
  
“Aghhhh Mabel! I can’t.. I can’t just ask him! Wouldn’t that be weird?”  
  
“Of course it’s not weird! However, if you’re so worried about it just think back to what he’s said to you. Like… has he flirted with you?”  
  
“…Well, ya but it seems like he’s the kind of guy who’d flirt with just about anyone.”  
  
“Ok… Whatever you say Bro-bro, but be more specific. Like, what has he said to you?”  
  
“Er… well he’s called me ‘cute’ and ‘simply adorable’ and he’s pretty touchy with me I guess?” He honestly was unsure at this point. Were these normally considered friendly gestures? Had Bill actually been flirting with him? God, he’d hoped Mabel could take his mind off of this, but now his thoughts were spinning more than ever. He would never fall asleep at this rate.  
  
“OH.MY.GOSH. Broseph. He’s totally flirting with you. You don’t call friends that!”  
  
“Yes, because that totally helps that I can’t sleep because of Bill”  
  
“Oh Dipper Dipper Dipper” she said, and he could almost feel her shaking her head. “You really are too cute. Just…go and ask Bill to hang out more. I think he’d be good for you, or better yet ask him out on a date!”  
  
“A d-d-date?! Mabel, I can’t just do that! What if he rejects me?”  
  
“So you admit you want to go on a date with Bill”  
  
“Stop twisting my words around, just… how do you know he’s even interested in me”  
  
“Oh believe me Dipping sauce I know. Sadly, I have to go. I have a husband I need to 'enjoy’ ifyouknowwhati’msayin, so think about the date thing"  
  
“Oh god I did not need to hear that, you go ‘enjoy’ your husband. How in the hell does that help with my sleeping?”  
  
“I dunno, byeeee”  
  
“Bye Mabes” Dipper sighed as he clicked off the phone. Well, that didn’t help at all. He wanted to forget Bill but it seemed like that wouldn’t happen. Well, he might as well try to write something if he wasn’t going to be sleeping anytime soon. He brought his journal and pencils to his bed, so he could lay down and write at the same time. He began to write down whatever he thought of first, figuring he could just edit it later. He scribbled his ideas down quickly, not even noticing as it got later and later into the night.  
  
————————————————  
  
Dipper woke up the next morning to the loud,obnoxious beeping of his alarm. He was in a sitting position with his journal laying on his lap. He hadn’t even remember when he had fallen asleep but he it had to have been pretty late because he felt even more dead than usual. He groaned as the clock continued to beep, slowly inching his body so he could turn it off. He heard John’s feet running in the hallway to the outside of his room, yelling “Mama!!! Mama, wake up!!!! Mamaaaa!!!!” While this was annoying as hell, he couldn’t help but smile at the small voice. “Yes John, I’m awake. I’ll just be a second” He replied back loudly, getting up from his bed.  
  
As soon as he stood, he could feel his back aching. God, he should remind himself never to fall asleep like that again, it did terrible things to his body. He opened the door to find John standing in front of him, waiting. However, as soon as Dipper began to walk to the kitchen with a “Good morning” John was running around him like an energetic puppy. The brunette man almost tripped over his nephew a few times, but luckily he didn’t. He began to make a simple breakfast for the two of them, telling John to “go get dressed” while he was cooking. The younger one listened to him, scurrying back into his room, leaving Dipper alone with his thoughts again. He wasn’t thinking about his blonde friend as much as the previous night, but his mind was still fixated on the event.  
  
Once he finished making the food, he got out the plastic plates and glasses, since he knew that John could be clumsy. He called John out once everything was set up, and the small boy ran out in a pair of jeans with a shirt halfway on. Dipper lightly shook his head, and met his nephew halfway between his room and the kitchen, making sure to stop the child so he could pull the kid’s shirt down completely. After he helped, John chirped a “Thank you Mama!” then continued to sprint to the kitchen. The older brunette chuckled at his nephew’s eagerness to eat, and he followed behind him. They both dug into their food, eating quickly and before he knew it they were at the door putting shoes on. Dipper offered to carry John’s backpack like he always did, but today he didn’t want his uncles help with an “I’m a big boy!” Even with John’s exclamation, the older brunette insisted that his nephew hold his hand. He just didn’t want him to run off, since the child was definitely more like his mother, and Dipper knew how much his sister used to run around.  
  
They walked fairly quickly to the preschool, since it wasn’t that far away. His mind was in panic the entire time though, what if he saw Bill? What would he say? He should just act natural he decided. Yes, that’s what he would do, act like it never happened. However, then he thought about the possibility of Bill bringing it up. What if it was just a tease? What if Bill would make fun of him for even thinking so much about this? What if Bill decided he didn’t like Dipper anymore? He only got worse and worse, and then they reached the school. John had wiggled his hand of of Dipper’s grasp, running ahead of him. The brunette naturally ran after John, not looking where he was going as he did so. In the middle of his running, his nephew suddenly stopped running, and he would have tripped over himself, but instead he felt strong arms catch him. He was put back onto his feet, though when he looked up his blonde friend was only a few inches away from his face.  
  
“It’s only 7am and you’re already energetic Pinetree? Didn’t realize you could be so active in the morning” He heard the familiar voice, but he wasn’t prepare to hear it yet. He blanked out for a few seconds, only blinking up at the man. After a while he realized just how close he was to Bill, and his face flushed a bright scarlet. This only got the other to chuckle at his reactions.  
  
“Oh man, kid, you should see your face right now. God, you’re so red. ” Bill put a hand up to the shorter males forehead “Well you certainly don’t have a fever, but damn. You ok kid?”  Dipper only blushed harder from embarrassment, as he batted the blondes hand away from him. “I…I am n-not red! I’m perfectly fine” He insisted, not realizing that he was pouting slightly.  
  
“Ffff… Sure you aren’t! Anyways where is my favourite little monster?” Bill looked around, though he still kept his body close to the brunettes. He eventually felt a weight on his leg, causing him to look down. “Oh! There you are ya little rascal! You ready to do some extreme colouring today??” Bill questioned loudly, getting an excited “Ya!!!!” from John. The blonde man looked back to Dipper, giving a grin to him “Well, looks like I have some small humans to take care of, so I’ll see ya later!” Dipper nodded waving a bye to Bill and John, though what his sister said the previous night had popped into his mind, making him yell a “Wait!!” His eyes widened, surprised with himself a tad bit, though he knew he had to say something when Bill turned back around.  
  
“Yes Pinetree?”  He asked, obviously happy that the brunette had stopped him.  
  
“Err…” Goddammit he never thought of what he was going to say “…I was just wondering if you would like to come roller blading with John and I later? I…I mean I figured I should teach him, and it would be nice to have you with me… You could even come to my house afterwards?” To say he was nervous was an understatement. If he wasn’t bringing John along then he would be asking for a full on date, and he didn’t know if the other would realize that or not. Hell, he wasn’t even planning on going roller blading, and in all honesty, he himself was pretty terrible at it. He shivered as he remembered the incident he had last time he went with Mabel. However, that didn’t matter right now. What mattered was how Bill reacted to this, and so Dipper decided to study his face a bit more.  
  
“I’d love to go with you! Just warning you I go pretty fast so be prepared” The blonde gave a wink to the other, along with a large toothy grin. “Oh! and I’m so coming back to your house. I would never miss an opportunity to eat your cooking! Sooo… I’ll see ya after school!” He seemed to be genuinely happy about it, which made Dipper relieved. He was glad that the blonde wasn’t bored of him yet.  
  
They both started to walk away from each other, with Bill  and John shouting “Bye Pinetree!!!” while Dipper just gave a small wave to them paired with an even smaller “Bye.”  
  
Dipper had to admit that he was nervous, but god was he excited. Maybe he really did like Bill… and he hoped that just maybe Bill liked him back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> So sorry for not posting for long (and for that April Fools chapter haha. I refuse to take that down though)  
> Ok! So, I originally planned for this to have like a fuckton of fluff in it, but obviously that didn't happen, as I focused more on Dipper,  
> sooooo...there's most likely going to be a FUCKTON of fluff in the next chapter. Since, well they're going rollerblading, and that in itself is kind of a date. SO prepare for that!!! (I'll try to get that done asap)  
> Also, I will probably be promoting this in the notes of every chapter, but I have an ask-blog for this fanfiction soo ya, please go ask questions (or rp with me haha) the blog is http://ask-mama-dip.tumblr.com/  
> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and every kudos, comment, bookmark or anything else is greatly appreciated!!  
> Thank you guys so much for supporting this so far!


End file.
